


And I'm Yours

by noumenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: just some soft klance drabble because that comforting scene was so cute? so here's another Keith comforting Lance scene with added klance written after staying up all night to watch season 3





	1. Chapter 1

“You know Keith, you’re doing a lot better at this whole leading thing than I thought you would.” Lance said, leaning against Keith’s doorframe.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be man.” Lance shrugged, taking another step into Keith’s room and letting the door shut behind him. “I just uh, I kind of wanted to talk to you.”

Keith uncrossed his arms and tilted his head. “This isn’t about your math problem from before, is it?”

“No – well, kind of.”

“Lance, I told you,”

“It’s not that! I mean, I still kind of feel like,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I still feel like I should step down. Even if nobody asks me to, but I’ve always kind of felt like that so that’s not what I’m here to talk about.”

“Lance! You,” Keith’s eyes widened but Lance made a ‘zip it’ motion with his hand and Keith obeyed.

“I’m glad to be the Red Paladin.” He said. “I’m glad to be _your_ Red Paladin.”

Keith smiled fondly, a smile that Lance was slowly starting to love. “I’m happy to hear that, Lance. But don’t think for a second we’re not circling back around to that other stuff you were saying.”

“Ugh, leave it alone for now!” Lance whined. “I didn’t come in here to talk about my problems, I just wanted to say, you were always really great as Shiro’s right hand, and I like where I’m at in the team now. I’m, I’m really happy to be yours.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, Lance’s face slowly heating up. “I just meant uh, the Red Paladin is the right hand of the Black Paladin, and I’m yours, I mean, I’m your right hand, the Red Paladin, and you know,” He waved his hand around erratically. “I’m – we’re – ” A pause. “We’re a good team, Keith.”

Keith snatched Lance’s hand out of the air and squeezed it tightly. “I’m glad to have you by my side.” He took a step closer to Lance, and Lance followed suit. Neither was entirely sure what it was that they were planning on doing but they both felt that something should be happening.

Luckily Keith, the fearless leader, took his role seriously enough to make the first move. He pulled Lance’s hand towards his face and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s knuckles. “And I’m glad you’re mine, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so it needed to be gayer so I kept writing
> 
> it probably would have been one whole thing in the first place if I wasn't writing after staying up until 3am to watch the season but idc I want to write so much klance that was such a klance heavy season

Lance tried to think of something, anything to say, preferably something witty and stupid that would kill the moment before he had to deal with any sort of real emotions that were being brought to the surface but nothing came to mind. Keith pulled on his hand and tugged him closer and Lance was sure he had stopped breathing. Keith stared at his face, his eyes darting down to his lips and then back up.

“I told you, we’re getting back to the other thing you said.” He said. 

“Oh. Oh right, uh, that, that was,” Lance let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I don’t think it’s that important.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “It _is_ important, Lance. You’re important, and you said that you thought you should step down as a paladin!”

“Well I should have!” Lance said, much more firmly than he meant for it to come out but he went with it, staring coldly at Keith to make his point. “You actually stepped down for Shiro to take the Black Lion and let me keep Red. That’s – why did you do that?”

Keith dropped his hand, but didn’t let go of Lance’s. He let their hands dangle in the empty space between and shrugged. “I don’t know. You deserved it more, I think.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“You’re the one being stupid!” Keith tugged on Lance’s hand again, pulling them even closer together until there was only a few inches between them. “I never wanted to be the leader, you’re the only reason I was even able to handle it. You showed me that I can do this when I have someone helping me, when I have you helping me. I don’t know if I could handle being a Paladin of Voltron without you. But you, god you can do anything you put your mind to Lance, and I think that’s amazing. You don’t need me to hold you up, but I need you hold me back before I get myself and everyone else killed because I just don’t think.”

“You’re so stupid.” Lance said softly. “You’re just describing yourself. You’ve always been amazing at everything, and I don’t need you to pity me and talk me up just so I don’t feel so bad. I’m thankful, I’m really, really thankful for what you were willing to give up for me, I’m glad that you didn’t have to, I feel bad for Shiro losing his lion, and I’m thankful that you’re trying to make me feel better here but,”

“But nothing, Lance.” Keith said, his voice stern. “I’m the leader now, and you’re my right hand man. And as leader, I say that you’re invaluable to the team. We could never have Voltron without you.”

Lance looked down, staring at the floor tiles and tried to hold back the tears he felt burning behind his eyelids.

“Hey man, don’t do that, you need to smile.” Keith used his free hand to gently lift Lance’s chin. “You’re our goofball. If you’re sad how are you going to keep the team from going stir crazy? Make a joke or use a bad pickup line, c’mon. Lighten the mood for us.”

Lance sniffled and forced a big smile. “Hey there cowboy, are you from Tennessee, because you’re the only ten I see.”

Keith chuckled. “I’m from Texas.”

“Oh gross, I can’t hit on someone from Texas!”

“It’s too late, you already did.” Keith was grinning, and it didn’t take long before Lance was smiling right back.

“Fine, fine.” He thought for a second. “I don’t have any Texan in me, but you know I sure would like some.” Lance winked. Keith looked like he was going choke laughing at that one. 

“So, Keith,” he continued. “You’ve had your hand on my face for an awfully long time now. Are you going somewhere with that?”

“Is that a pickup line or an actual question?” 

“Let’s mark it down as both.” Lance grinned.

“Alrighty then.” Keith pulled Lance’s face towards him and pressed a soft to his lips. “My right-hand man.” He said softly. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now I'm done with this tell me what you think and praise vld3 for making klance canon


End file.
